Radio networks are frequently deployed in commercial settings, such as retail stores, warehouses, or quick service restaurants. For example, a quick service restaurant may utilize a radio network to facilitate communication between a drive-through customer in a drive-through lane and an employee taking the customer's order. Such a radio network also permits the employees of the store to efficiently communicate with one another. In this context, the radio network is more commonly thought of as an “intercom system,” with the two-way radios often taking the form of headsets, in which the microphone, speaker, and transceiver are affixed to a unit worn upon the employee's head. For the most part, such a communication scheme provides a relatively inexpensive and reliable form of communication for the employees.
The above-described scheme does possess one shortcoming of note, however. In the event that one of the two-way radios (i.e., one of the headsets) malfunctions, employees tend to set the malfunctioning unit aside in favor of a properly functioning unit. Often times, no record is made of the fact that a particular unit has ceased to function. Over time, the number of cast-aside units grows, until the particular retail setting (e.g., quick service restaurant) suddenly and unexpectedly finds itself with an insufficient number of radios for proper operation of the store/restaurant. Then, only after being spurred on by a crisis, all of the malfunctioning units are serviced, and the store/restaurant is returned to operability.
As is made evident from the above discussion, there is a need for a scheme by which the silent and unobserved accumulation of malfunctioning radios may be avoided. A desirable scheme would require the deployment of little additional hardware, require minimal re-design of existing components of radio networks, and would be relatively inexpensive to deploy.